The Suit
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Sirius dons a Muggle dress suit one day. And even Gen thinks he looks spiffy. So his ego goes up. Will it ever come back down? Most likely. Rated JUST for safety.


Title: The Suit

Summary: Sirius dons a Muggle dress suit one day. And even Gen thinks he looks spiffy. So his ego goes up. Will it ever come back down? Most likely.

Note: It's probably stupid, but it makes sense to me. I finally got Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus in the mail today and commented on Vincent looking spiffy in his suit. To which my brother said, "Who DOESN'T look spiffy in a suit?" So that's where this came from.

It never failed. He was running late. And could not find a thing to wear.

Every single one of Sirius Black's robes were dirty. A couple were even ripped. And he was supposed to meet up with James and Remus five minutes ago.

"Why didn't I clean anything?" he groaned.

But then, he spotted something at the back of his wardrobe. It was a dark blue Muggle dress suit, complete with matching dark blue tie.

"May as well." He quickly threw the suit on and caught sight of himself in the mirror. "Hey, not bad." he told his reflection.

"Not bad yourself." the reflection replied.

Sirius did not have the time to marvel over his reflection. Or to question how the suit got in his wardrobe in the first place. He raced out of the house and Disapparated at the end of the walk.

"And where have you been?" James asked when Sirius skidded to a halt at the table. "And what's with the suit?"

"Nothing clean." Still panting slightly, Sirius flopped down at the table. He spotted an empty chair besides Remus and asked, "So, he didn't show up, huh?"

"I expect Peter's cowering in fear under his bed. Honestly, I doubt Voldemort would attack a crowded pub. But then again, who knows what Voldemort is thinking?" Remus asked.

"The girls didn't want to meet up with us?" Sirius asked, feeling slightly disappointed.

"Shopping." James and Remus answered together.

"Makes sense." Sirius sighed. He was hoping that they would at least stop by after shopping, but he figured that they would probably be out all day.

The three of them got up and headed out of The Three Broomsticks to wander around Hogsmeade, trying to catch up with each other.

And Sirius was well aware of several glances in his direction. Some people were probably thinking of him as an oddball, wearing the suit, but several women were giving him a second glance. And he liked that.

But when didn't he?

He was actually considering buying another, or maybe a dozen more. And he usually did not care for Muggle clothing.

But what made him make up his mind was when the three of them bumped into the four girls. And each commented on his suit. Even Gwendolyn Moore, who seemed to hate him for no apparent reason.

"You actually look good, Sirius." she said softly, switching her bags from one hand to the other. When he gave her an inquisitive look, she quickly added, "Bu – but who doesn't look good in a suit, really?"

She tried to look away, but Sirius caught her expression. She was blushing, and yet fuming.

"I love this suit!" he whispered to James, who smirked.

"Figures. Let Gwendolyn Moore compliment you some more and you'll never take that off."

Sirius nodded in agreement. If only he had mastered Permanent Sticking Charms! But that might not have worked so well.

He would just have to take great care of this suit until he could get to another one.

Sirius spotted Gen giving him side glances whenever she thought he wasn't looking. But she was still sticking by Remus, who soon engaged her in conversation.

Sirius was a bit disheartened when she and Remus said something about having to leave. He was rather enjoying her attention. But he did not hold them back. He, James, and the rest of the girls bade them good-bye before heading Honeyduke's.

He was paying no attention, his mind a bit lost at the moment, as he selected some sweets. His hands were soon full of Pepper Imps and Acid Pops and Every Flavour Beans. He paid for them and quickly left the others in the shop.

As he walked off, happily thinking of nothing but Gen, he popped some candy into his mouth. It turned out to be a handful of Pepper Imps instead of what he thought was a handful of the new Chocolate Tadpoles that had just appeared on the shelves.

He went to go spit the Imps out into his hand, but as he did, the Imps took effect and he breathed fire instead. The sleeve of his suit quickly caught fire and he tried desperately to put it out.

But to no avail. The fire quickly spread to the rest of his suit, and by the time he did managed to put out the fire, the suit was beyond repair.

He flopped down on the sidewalk and sighed. Maybe it was too much of a good thing. He couldn't really blame the powers that be to destroy his suit.

If you believe in such things.

But he had looked so good in his suit. And he was sure he'd never find another one like it.

But first, he had to get home and tend to his wounds and nurse his pride.


End file.
